


Lost in a Maze

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, Gen, Inspired by..., Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: Let's turn the pageI am tired of readingbetween the linesLet's burn the page----Poems inspired by the season 15 premiere





	1. Dean

* * *

I wish I knew  
how to quit caring  
how to stop hurting

_You ok?_  
_Yes, but_

how to let you in

* * *

Lost arts lurking  
Let's keep the memories light

_Knock, knock_

* * *

Lost in a maze  
Spread your wings  
and lift us above

* * *


	2. Castiel

* * *

Hollow shapes  
mock my pain

Empty words  
mask my failures

Why ask how I feel?

* * *

It's true  
the loneliest place  
is amongst friends

* * *

It'll end bloody  
It'll end in a mess  
Let's roll the dice

It'll end soon

* * *


	3. Sam

* * *

It's but a scratch

Once more  
I'll rise above  
whatever grows inside of me

* * *

Let's turn the page  
I am tired of reading  
between the lines

Let's burn the page

* * *

All the yesterdays can't be tainted  
Save one and you'll save the day

Forever

* * *


End file.
